


Flying With Losers

by MischiefManaged1



Series: A Daughter Always Needs Her Dads [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gay dads, Losers club - Freeform, Loving Parents, Loving group of friends, M/M, small baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged1/pseuds/MischiefManaged1
Summary: The Losers Club are reunited once again after 27 years. The gang sees two guys with a baby, Eddie doesn’t want a nanny and Richie has his eye on a golden gong.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A Daughter Always Needs Her Dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540342
Kudos: 70





	Flying With Losers

When Eddie and Richie got the call from Mike that he was getting the losers club to come back for a reunion in their hometown, Derry Maine, they both were very hesitant. Eddie, with the persistent memory of his mother’s constant worry that the world was a bad place and that he needed to stay inside with his mummy where she would keep him safe. But the drugs that he carried in his fanny pack turned out to be placebos which finally gave him the courage to stand up to his mum and be free from her torment.

Richie had one memory in particular; the arcade. The arcade was where he was brutally outed in front of so many children and with a small town, a small community, word had travelled fast of that one word that was a sin to be. Bowers words had struck him hard and he would never want to experience that again. But he was glad to have such an understanding and loving group of friends. Of family. Of losers. And now they are about to show their world to the people that they both trust the most.

Eddie parks their car in front of the Chinese restaurant, Jade Of The Orient, gets out and waits for Richie to put on the baby carrier to his chest, unstrap Birdie from her car seat and lay her carefully in the carrier where she gracefully sleeps against Richie.

As they walk towards the restaurant Richie hears Eddie groan beside him, “Shit, I left the baby bag in the car, you go on ahead I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything you would do.”

“Oh cmon Eddie, we’ll be just fine.”

“I sure as hell hope so, whatever you do, don’t wake up Birdie.”

“I would never. Now go fetch her bag fine sir she will need it once she wakes from her slumber” Richie explains in his slightly better British accent from when they were kids.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too”

Richie walks towards the entrance, with his hands on the back of the carrier where his sleeping Birdie’s back is and asks the lady at the counter for the reservation ‘Hanlon’. She directs him to the room at the back where the setting seems to be a nice private area; as no one has caught his tall lanky figure yet, the golden gong catches his eye and without thinking he picks up the stick, hits the gong and says, “This meeting of the losers club has officially begu- oh no no no sweetheart Papa didn’t mean it, shit, don’t cry, don’t cry, shhh it’s okay.” Everyone at the table snaps their necks to the disruption at the entrance showing a shaggy black-haired man with big framed glasses trying to quiet down an upset baby.

Beverly Marsh, the only girl in the losers club was about to say something when they all heard a scream coming from the other room, “Richie I swear to fuck if you have woken up Birdie! – give her here you piece of shit” In comes a more familiar man that takes the baby from who they now figured out to be Richie Tozier, the comedian of the group.

“Why didn’t we get a nanny, then this would have been much more easier.”  
“You know what happened on the news last week, how that nanny almost killed those kids and thankfully got arrested. No fuckin way.”

“What did I say about watching the news.”

During their little argument the losers all put together Richie and Eddie’s relationship at different moments. Beverly caught on straight away that they were together and grinned as wide as Cheshire the cat. Stan also knew but whilst rolling his eyes, his face had a ‘meh, they’ve been together since we were kids’ look. Mike and Ben were a little slow but gradually had smirks on their faces, listening to Richie and Eddie’s arguing never seemed to change from when they were children. Bill on the other hand had a dumbfounded ‘What?’ Look on his face causing Stan to chuckle beside him.

The surprise wares down and Beverly jumps up and goes straight to Eddie who was soothing Birdie, trying to stop her now quiet whimpers by swaying her side to side. “Let me hold the baby, oh my gosh, when did you adopt her, what’s her name, how old is she?”

“Forget that, my concern is how old she’s gonna live for with Richie as her dad.” Stan says immediately after Beverly,

“Fuck you man.” Replies Richie with a joking tone but mixed with a hint of seriousness. Their daughters’ safety and life means everything to Eddie and Richie.

“Well losers, this is baby Birdie, funny name but it fits her perfectly. We’ve had her for a month and a half now, she is three months old and she is our world.” Says Eddie, carefully handing her to Beverly.

As everyone sits down and orders their food, Stan moves next to Beverly who begrudgingly hands her to him after a while but leans over his shoulder with Ben, keeping her full attention on Birdie. Stan, who secretly loves her even more because of the fact that her name resembles his love for birds, is holding her with the most adoring look on his face which catches the attention of Richie,

“Stan the man, how come you like her but not me bro, I made her.”

“No you didn’t, she’s adopted you idiot.”

“Didn’t you hear what I was doing to your mum 12 months ago?”

“Hey that’s not funny!”

“Nah I’m just kidding. It was Eddie’s mum, so that means that she’s basically blood related to the both of us.” The last comment of Richie and Stan’s banter causes Bill to choke on his drink making him cough and breathe for air and for Eddie to hit Richie on his shoulder in annoyance.

As their food arrives, the conversation and bonds that they shared when they were kids immediately falls back into place. Many laughs and jokes are all that can be heard from everywhere in the restaurant, turning a few heads at attention by how loud they are.

Sitting in silence, Mike has a slightly frustrated look on his face as a baby was getting all the attention when he was the one who put this event together and no one has had the decency to give him any conversation. This does eventually catch everyone’s attention and to make matters worse, they kept on pushing Mike to hold Birdie. With a little more persuasion Birdie ends up sitting on his lap which is stiff and still as he has no idea what he is doing, but he is immediately softened when he feels a small pressure clinging onto his finger. A tiny hand that doesn’t even reach the entire way around.

Eddie looks in pure wonderment as Mike brings her to his face and kisses both of her cheeks, then lays her gently on to his chest. He has never been happier in his life with his annoying yet caring husband and beautiful baby girl.

As Birdie is constantly shared around to each and every one of the losers, it starts to stir her up from the frequent movement. Not seeing her Daddy and Papa, the only familiar faces she knows, starts to unsettle her and that’s when the tears once again start flowing. Instantly in dad mode, Eddie gets up from his chair whilst Richie starts ‘attempting’ to make a bottle, hands it off to Eddie who in turn directs the nipple of the bottle to Birdie who starts eating with such eagerness you would think that she hadn’t had a meal for months.

“So is that all she eats?” Says Bill with curiousness. And before Eddie can respond, Richie reply’s,

“Yea, only milk at the moment, Eddie here is still breastfeeding but we don’t do it in public and that’s why we have bottles.” 

For some reason, with belief, the losers turn to Eddie in question. With a massive glare towards Richie that says, ‘you’ll hear about this when we get home’ he faces the rest of them, “What the hell are you looking at!?”

Everyone bursts into laughter, with Eddie joining in at the end. But with one tiny yet adorable yawn, that is Richie and Eddie’s queue to leave. Everyone gets up and hugs one after the other – giving Birdie a small kiss on her forehead too – and as they drive home with their hands clasped together over the gearstick, they both would have never guessed that 27 years later they would be married and have the most loving group of friends with a baby that would end up becoming their world.

Their baby Birdie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again beautiful people!
> 
> I did not expect my first fanfiction to get such a positive response, especially for my first ever published one, so thank you guys so fuckin much! This is the second bit I have prepared so once again if you enjoyed it or have anymore ideas for Reddie and Birdie and or + the losers comment below.
> 
> Cheers,  
MischiefManaged1


End file.
